militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Allen Ludden
|birth_place = Mineral Point, Wisconsin, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |death_cause = Stomach cancer |alma_mater = University of Texas |occupation = Game show host Television personality |yearsactive = 1949–1981 |spouse = Margaret McGloin (m. 1943-1961; her death) Betty White (m. 1963-1981; his death) }} Allen Ellsworth Ludden (October 5, 1917 – June 9, 1981) was an American television personality, emcee and game show host, perhaps most well known for hosting various incarnations of the game show Password between 1961 and 1980. Early years Allen Ludden, born Allen Packard Ellsworth, was the first child of Elmer Ellsworth, 25, a Nebraska native living in Mineral Point, Wisconsin and working as an ice dealer; and his wife Leila M. Allen, age 22, a Wisconsin native and housewife. Elmer Ellsworth died the next winter at age 26, a victim of the worldwide Spanish flu epidemic, on January 6, 1919. When Allen was about five years old, Leila Ellsworth married Homer Ludden, Jr., an electrical engineer and the son of H.D. Ludden, the town physician, a Chicago native who had practiced in Mineral Point since 1906. Allen was given his adoptive father's name and became Allen Ellsworth Ludden. The family lived briefly in the Wisconsin towns of Janesville, Elkhorn, Antigo and Waupaca before moving to Texas when Allen was still a small child. Education and career An English and dramatics major at the University of Texas, Ludden graduated with Phi Beta Kappa honors in 1940 and received his Master of Arts in English from the same university in 1941. He served in the U.S. Army, received a Bronze Star, and was discharged with the rank of captain in 1946. During the late 1940s and early 1950s he carved out a career as an adviser for youth in teen magazine columns and on radio. His radio show for teenagers, Mind Your Manners, received a Peabody Award in 1950. Ludden hosted many game shows, including the GE College Bowl, but he was most well known for hosting both the daytime and prime time versions of Password on CBS and ABC between 1961 and 1975. His opening TV catch phrase, "Hi doll," was directed toward his beloved real-life mother-in-law, Tess White, mother of Betty White.White, Betty. Here We Go Again: My Life In Television 1949-1995. New York, NY: Simon and Schuster, 1995. He ended Password with a "password of the day," and then "So long, see you tomorrow, I hope." Ludden began hosting an updated version of the game, Password Plus, on NBC, in 1979, but chemotherapy treatments for stomach cancer forced him off the show in late October 1980. Tom Kennedy filled in as host during this time. Other shows hosted by Ludden include Liar's Club, Win With the Stars, and Stumpers! He also hosted the original pilot for The Joker's Wild and hosted a talk-variety show, Allen Ludden's Gallery. As a panelist he appeared regularly on The Gong Show. At the request of the publishers Dodd, Mead & Co., Ludden wrote and published four books of "Plain Talk" advice, plus a youth novel, Roger Thomas, Actor (1959), all for young readers. He received the 1961 Horatio Alger Award. Family Ludden married Margaret McGloin on October 11, 1943. She died from cancer on October 30, 1961, just 2 1/2 weeks after their 18th wedding anniversary. They had a son, David, and two daughters, Martha and Sarah. He proposed to twice-divorced Betty White, whom he had met on Password, at least twice before she accepted.White, Betty. Here We Go Again: My Life In Television 1949-1995. New York, NY: Simon and Schuster, 1995. Eventually, they were married on June 14, 1963, and remained together until Ludden's death. They appeared together in an episode of The Odd Couple in which Felix and Oscar appeared on Password. Ludden also appeared as a guest panelist on Match Game, with White sitting in the audience (she was prompted to rip apart one of Ludden's wrong answers on camera during an episode of Match Game '74; the two appeared together on the panel in 1975, and on Match Game PM in 1980). Death After Ludden was diagnosed with stomach cancer in early 1980, he took a month-long leave of absence from Password Plus for chemotherapy treatment. In late October 1980, he slipped into a coma while on vacation. It was initially reported that he had suffered a stroke, but the coma was actually caused by high levels of calcium from medication taken to help fight the cancer. Ludden's good friend Tom Kennedy took over as host of Password Plus during this time, and while Ludden hoped to return at some point in the future, his cancer grew worse during this time and he never returned. Allen Ludden died in Los Angeles on June 9, 1981, just days before his 18th wedding anniversary with Betty White. He was 63. Ludden was buried beside his father in the Ellsworth family plot in Graceland Cemetery in his hometown of Mineral Point, Wisconsin. Legacies A walkway at the Los Angeles Zoo was named in his memory (Betty White is a board member at the Zoo) and a man-made lake in Mineral Point was named Ludden Lake in his honor. Sources The Allen Ludden Papers collection is located at the Free Public Library in his native Mineral Point, Wisconsin. The items include letters written or received by Ludden, typed radio scripts, newspaper and magazine clippings by or about Ludden, publicity photographs and personal photographs, and a broken pair of horn-rimmed glasses. The collection was donated by Betty White.The Mineral Point Public Library archives - Allen Ludden Papers References External links *The Allen Ludden & Betty White Archive *Allen Ludden's biography *Allen Ludden's Photo & Gravesite * Category:1917 births Category:1981 deaths Category:American game show hosts Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Deaths from stomach cancer Category:People from Mineral Point, Wisconsin Category:University of Texas at Austin alumni Category:United States Army officers Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Game Show Host winners